Two After One
by Toxic.TO.Inhale
Summary: He is forced to find a mate for himself, but will the troubles that are to come get in his way?
1. First Sight

"You've got to come at me faster, "Hiko growled out.

Kenshin grunted, barring his fangs.

"You're going to die if you can't get me. Hurry up!"

"I'm trying you bastard! And why the fuck would I be hunting mortal anyway? I thought we had a deal with them. We don't attack them they wont kill us."

"You don't get it do you? Have you ever seen any other vampires besides us? NO! Were going to die off if you don't mate-"

"Hey! Why me?! Can't you do it you old son of a- OW!"

"Don't you ever interrupt me. As I was saying, there are only two of us left. We have enemies and were bound to get killed. Well become extinct like those good for nothing trolls." Hiko was mad blew a punch right into Kenshin stomach accidently.

"Are you done?" Kenshin asked as he held his stomach in pain.

"Yes."

"Well dammit answer my question! WHY ME?!" He was getting sick of the old mans game.

Hiko slapped him. "Don't ever talk to me in that tone. And besides I have better things to do."

"Don't give me that bull Hiko. All you do is sit on your ass and get drunk all day."

"See. You know my schedule. I'm busy."

"Asshole," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, if you don't want to mate or anything, I guess you'll just be alone and an outcast in society…."

"Okay, gosh. I'll do it. I hate it when you get like that. I'll start tomorrow. Whatever gets you to shut the he-OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't you ever talk to me like that baka deshi."

"Okay sir. Now while I'm being nice, do you want me to clean your dojo then kiss your ass?"

"Yeah. Maybe later. But cleaning my dojo sounds nice now."

Kenshin sighed.

The next night….

Kaoru was at a club.

"Can I get a martini?"

"Sure, Sweetie," the bartender said, eyeing her hungrily.

She was wearing a light purple dress that stopped at her thighs. The dress was spaghetti strapped and had a low cut in the front.

She sat on a barstool waiting for a drink. She ran her fingers over the granite bar lazily, while resting her head on her other hand. She was beginning to like the new place until people started breathing down her neck.

Kenshin started analyzing woman's minds to see which was right for him. _'Woman on the left, sex. One staring at me bi. The one on the right…um don't wanna think about it._

Okay. I can't do this. He was heading towards the exit, and then his eye caught something he couldn't resist. He was stuck in one place staring at her.

Her drank came back and she paid the bartender. He winked at her and said, "Its on the house."

"Um, thanks."

He kept eyeing her while he when to get other drinks. She looked down. Guys were standing behind her just staring. The crowd around her made her uneasy. This was her first time at this club and she thought they were waiting for her to move. She moved, but their eyes followed her to the stool at the table she sat at. She turned around nervously and spoke to them.

"Um… may I help you?"

Quickly, the confident, sure of themselves, sly faces vanished into cold sweats and looking to their feet and they dispersed.

She turned back around slowly feeling that this was her last time at this club. It was weird. She felt another set of eyes bore into her back. She didn't bother to turn around.

Kenshin walked towards her and took a seat on the seat across from her. She looked up a little then went back to stirring her drink with her finger. She stuck the finger that used to stir the drink in her mouth. He licked his lips and wished he could be that finger.

"Hey," he began.

She looked up a little and realized he was talking to her. "Hi," she practically whispered.

He stared at her lips as she licked them. He felt himself grow, but did his best to control himself. The blush in her cheeks and the thick eyelashes that surrounded the sapphire eyes made her adorable.

"I'm Kenshin," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. His warm lips made her shutter a little.

"I-I'm Kaoru." She hated it when she stuttered and mentally cursed to herself. His golden eyes still burrowing into hers made her face heat up.

"No need to be embarrassed."

"O-okay… I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Are your eyes and hair a natural colour?"

"Yeah. May I ask question now? Actually two."

"Sure…"

"Are you naturally this pretty?"

She blushed.

"Are you single?"

She blushed deeper.

"I'll take that as a yes. When will you be here again?"

"I doubt I'll be coming back. I don't like it here that much. Guys are weird here."

He smirked.

"So this must be your first time here?"

"Yeah. It was suggested to me by a friend."

"Well, I want to see you again. Do you want to meet up somewhere…"

"Yeah. How about the park at nine?"

"Sure."

She slipped him a sheet of paper. Suspecting it was her number, he took it.

He kept eyeing her up and down but she didn't notice. He was interrupted when his phone started vibrating.

He looked at the caller ID. Hiko… he sighed.

"I've got to go," he said as he stood up and began to walk away. Then he turned around and said, "You look gorgeous in that dress. It compliments your eyes beautifully."

She blushed and her eyes watched him as he left. Her eyes drifted lower and then stopped at his butt.

'_Oh. My. Gosh, he has a perfect ass. Dammit.'_

He smirked to himself.

_Later that night…_

Kaoru's phone rang waking her up from her dream.

"Hello," she yawned into the phone.

"So… HOW WAS IT?"

Misao… an overly hyper Misao past twelve who probably had caffeine or something.

"It was terrible."

"Terrible… what happened?"

"People kept staring at me and I think the bartender was hitting on me. And then this freakishly hot guy came and talked to me and I stuttered and kept blushing."

"So did the guy leave when you started stuttering?"

"No. it was just embarrassing. He kept complimenting me and he had gorgeous eyes. I don't think he really cared about the flaws though. We have a date tomorrow."

"SERIOUSLY!? I am happy for you. We'll talk more tomorrow. You sound tired."

"Okay." After that, she heard the other line go dead.

She put the phone down and settled back into bed.

The phone rang again. She picked up thinking it was Misao.

"Misao, I thought you said we could talk tomorrow."

"It's not Misao," said a deep voice on the other line.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Matthew…"

"Missed me," he smirked over the phone.

She quickly hung up and threw the phone into the front room.

She tried to sleep, but his voice haunted her now.

Kenshin walked into Hiko's office and put a jug of sake down on the table.

"I can't believe you work practically drunk. I hope you do know I was busy."

"Yeah, trying to get laid before you find someone to mate with you."

"No I wasn't. I found a perfect girl. You probably won't see her though. I would want to scar her for life."

"I don't care. Do whatever you want. In the end, all I want is more of us."

Kenshin sighed then walked away. "If you need me, I'll be at home."

END OF CHAPTER 1! OR CHAPITRE UN AS THEY SAY IN FRENCH! HOPE YOU ENJOYED. IF IT'S CRAPPY, GIVE ME ADVICE AND DON'T COMPLAIN. OR JUST FLAME ME.


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2:

The Kiss

"Kaoru… Kaoru. KAORU!"

"W-What Misao? What happened?"

"Nothing. You were just daydreaming… probably about him."

"No… I just got an unwanted call last night and I had trouble sleeping."

"Who called?"

"Guess."

"I don't know. Your dad?"

"That would be terrible too but not him. My ex-boyfriend who doesn't understand the 'ex' part."

"WHOA! WHY THE FUCK DID THAT ASSHOLE CALL? HOW DID HE GET YOUR NUMBER?!"

"Misao, calm down. You're drawing attention to yourself."

"I'm sorry. It's just the fact he touched you and had the nerve to call you for no apparent reason."

"I know. I just want to forget about him. Why don't we go to lunch at that new steakhouse down the street?"

"The Akebeko? Sure. I'll go call Aoshi and tell him to meet us there."

"Okay. I get off in five minutes."

At the steakhouse, Misao and Kaoru ranted on about the date she had that night. Aoshi sat there staring at the two. He felt a smile creep up to his lips as they chatted as if they were high school girls.

"Kaoru," Aoshi began. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Um… yeah. Why?"

"You're a terrible liar. You have bags under your eyes."

"Oh… I do. I w-was j-just a little anxious about my date."

"Why are you lying to me? I know you to well. You're stuttering. You can tell me anything."

"Aoshi, nothings-"

Misao interrupted her in mid-sentence. "Her ex-boyfriend called her last night."

Aoshi's eyes flashed with anger then went back to its regular coolness with the anger still showing a bit.

"I thought we led him off you trail. How did he get your number?"

"I don't know."

"I may have to seriously kill him. No ones going to stop me this time." It sounded like he was saying it to himself.

"He's here."

Aoshi and Misao thinking she was talking about her ex pulled out their weapons a little.

"Hey, guys, no. It's the guy I have a date with."

Misao put her weapon away but Aoshi didn't.

He walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Kenshin." He held out his hand. Misao shook it willingly.

"I'm Misao. And this is Aoshi."

He held his hand out to Aoshi who just stared at it with hate.

"Okay then, nice to meet you."

"I have an idea. Why don't you and Kaoru sit together? Get better acquainted," Misao said.

"Um, sure," Kenshin said. "If it's okay with you?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

As they walked away, Aoshi grabbed Kenshin's arm and dragged him down to his face.

"If I find a bruise or even a tiny scratch on her, I will murder you personally myself. And don't even think about breaking her heart."

Kenshin smirked and said, "Okay."

"Punk," Aoshi muttered under his breath.

As he walked away, he could hear Misao fussing at Aoshi for being rude and threatening him.

"Kenshin, I'm really sorry about Aoshi. He's like my brother and he is very over-protective."

"It's okay." He was staring at her the same way he did last night.

His stare made her blush.

"You're cute when you blush. You do it a lot."

She blushed deeper. "Yeah. I know it is kind of like a nervous thing, Along with chewing on my lip."

"I must make you nervous a lot then?"

"No… well kind of. I just embarrass myself when I'm around you."

"No need to do that."

"Yeah, I know."

He reached over and touched her cheek. His calloused hand stroked her face. She cradled his hand in both of her and rubbed it against her face.

"Your hands, they're… rough."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly trying to jerk his hand free of hers.

"No, don't worry about it. I really like it."

"Oh." He sat closer to her, staring her in the eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Awww," Misao began. "They are so cute together."

"Hmph," was Aoshi's only response.

"Okay. Let's go to your car and do something you may really enjoy," Misao said seductively.

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow and smiled a little. He paid the bill and practically ran out pulling Misao behind him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you."

It was a conversation that went on like that for a while.

"Um, Kaoru, what time do you have to leave?"

"I have to leave now. I am like so sorry."

"It's okay. Let me give you a ride. Your friends left." He did his best not to laugh knowing what they left to do.

"Thanks, but are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything for a beautiful woman," he smirked.

She blushed and giggled a little.

He paid the bill and left with her. He escorted her to a black 2009 Cadillac Escalade. He helped her into the car and closed the door.

When they got to her job, he put the car in park. He hesitated, but finally wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She looked at his hand and blushed. She was caught off guard.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I met you," he whispered against her lips.

She felt her cheeks get hot as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm as he molded them to her mouth. She opened her mouth and allowed him entry. His tongue was massaging hers. She pulled his face closer and ran her fingers through his hair. He gently removed her hands from his hair and pulled back. He started at her slightly parted red swollen lips. He smiled to himself and licked his lips wishing to taste hers again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry again."

"Its no problem," he smiled.

She leapt from the car and walked back to work as calmly as possible. While she walked away, he stared at her hips and was hypnotized by how they swayed.

When she got inside, the first thing she did was call Aoshi. After the first two rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Aoshi, I'd really appreciate it if you don't threaten him."

"I did that so he won't do the same thing your ex did. And besides, he didn't take me seriously."

"Well… just don't do it again or I'll hit you the face with a skillet again like I did when I was five."

He laughed and then hung up.

Hope you enjoyed this better than chapitre un. On to chapitre trois.


	3. Special Surprise

I'm hoping that the title of this chapter won't give away what may happen. If you catch on slow to stuff, thank you.

Chapter 3:

Special Surprise

Later that night…

He sat in front of the cherry tree beside the pond infested with fireflies.

"Um…,"she began. "I'm sorry I'm little late."

"No, it's okay…," then his voices trailed off when he turned to look at her. "Beautiful…"

"Thank you."

She looked like his angel in the night to him. She was shined brighter than the full moon on the pond.

He stared speechless, mouth ajar. He finally closed his mouth and swallowed the lump in his throat. His breath was still caught in his throat.

She was wearing a light yellow sundress with light blue flowers. She had a ribbon in her hair with the same pattern. The total opposite of the business attire that showed off her curves; this one showed the true beauty of her face.

They sat there, enjoying each others presence. He rested his head in her lap. He smiled up at her, while she played with his hair. She smiled back down at her.

She sat down next to him. "I have a question."

"Ask."

"Um…" she hesitated. She was biting her lip. "The night we met, why did you come to me? I mean there were…" she trailed off as Kenshin put a finger over lip.

"Ssshh. I came to you because you're the only one that caught my eye. There is no one prettier than you."

"Oh…what about your mother" she teased.

He looked down and she could swear she saw his eyes switch to a purple color.

"I haven't talked to her in years." He was staring off somewhere else. "After she got divorced and my baby sister died, everything just fell out. I was sent away when my mom got too depressed and lost her job. I think it's been eight years since we've talked." His voice cracked on the last sentence. A tear fell from eye. He quickly wiped it away.

(A/N: Kenshin =28; Kaoru =24)

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't. You never would've known"

There was a long silence. She put her hand over his, in an attempt to comfort him.

He looked up smiling. "Well tell me about your family."

"My parents don't really get along well. I hate my father for what he did to her. I still hate him now. He traveled a lot and when he was gone, she smiled. I loved it when she smiled. She used to act like she was a teenager when she was around us, my sister and me. The rest of my family is dick-heads."

He knew what her father did by the look on her face. He pulled her into a hug. He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply. He heard her choke out a sob.

"Please don't cry. I wouldn't like it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He moved closer to her face so she felt his warm breath making her shutter. His sweet breath had her in a trance. He cocked his head to the side and leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth began moving with his. His hands clasped to her face to get better entry. His tongue licked over her lip and she lost all control she had and almost fell over. He pulled her down gently on top of him. She broke off for air, but he kept coming after her mouth.

"So, Kaoru, you don't love him enough or you're not being honest with him. I'm surprised you would tell me that your dad raped you many times, but not him."

She stopped kissing Kenshin, recognizing his voice.

"Matthew…," she whispered under her breath.

"Kaoru.... is it true? Kaoru?"

She didn't say anything all she did was stare off with fear deep in her eyes as she stared at the man before them.

"Kaoru, Love, why don't you answer him?"

She looked at his face and saw amusement dancing in his eyes because of her pain. Her face paled.

"Why won't you leave me alone," she cried.

"Dude, maybe you should leave. You're upsetting her."

Matthew glared down at Kenshin through his thick black bangs. "Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Not by the way you were frenching her a couple minutes ago." Kenshin growled, trying not to pounce the man right there on the spot.

Kaoru stood up and stumbled a little. Kenshin caught her before she fell.

"I wanna go home."

"I'll walk you there."

Matthew grabbed her wrist jerking her towards him. She yelped in pain.

'_This is going to_ _leave a bruise.'_

"Kaoru, where do you think you're going? We still need to talk about why you ran from me."

"Let me go. Why won't you leave me alone? You know full well why I ran." She sounded as though she was about to cry.

Matthew pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled. It made her shutter in disgust and turn a little paler.

Kenshin felt his self control slowing leaving his body. His fangs were in his cheeks. Blood slowly trickled down his jaw. The taste of blood made it harder to control himself.

"Let her go. Now." Everyone noticed the octave drop in his voice.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered.

Matthew cocked his eyebrow at the red head. "Okay," Matthew answered calmly.

He pushed her into the pond. She looked down as the fish swam around her. He dress was ruined and her hair was drenched. She felt the tears run down her cheeks or it was water. All she knew was her eyes burned.

She stood up and walked past them slowly. Her face was in her hands as she wiped away tears.

"Hey Babe, where ya goin'?" Matthew smirked.

"Leave me the hell alone you abusive asshole."

His eyes flashed at her. He walked up to her, about to hit her, but a hand grabbed his.

Kaoru had closed her eyes, awaiting the hand to reach her face. She opened her eyes to see Kenshin staring the man dead in the eyes.

"Get your fucking hand off me. I don't even know you. I came here for her."

Matthew jerked his hand away and reached for her. He shook her violently. The tears flooded down her face.

"You're coming with me so we can-"

He was cut off when Kenshin attacked him and showed his fangs. He closed in around Matthew's neck and stopped after realizing what he was doing. Kenshin stood up slowly and looked down at the horror struck man.

"Leave…"

Matthew got up and walked away. "Kaoru, we are going to talk about this. One way or another." And with, he was gone.

Kenshin didn't want to look at kaoru's face. Instead, he turned his attention to her wrist. "We should get that checked on."

"Kenshin…"

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her then walked to a friend's house. She looked up at him and he looked down through the corner his eye. She gasped a little. His eyes were a red colour.

"Kenshin, what just happened?"

"Nothing. Who is he and what was he talking about?"

"That was my ex-boyfriend."

"You only answered one question," he said calmly.

"I don't want to answer the next one."

"why?"

"I just don't want to tell you."

"Please, Sweetie. Just tell me."

She sighed. "He has territorial issues. He said I belonged to him and every time I tried to leave, he hit me. Even when I talked to friends, he suspected that I was trying to leave. I couldn't even leave the apartment."

"So that's why Aoshi threatened me, isn't it?"

"Yes. He doesn't like me being in relationships anymore."

"Well, I'll do my best to make sure you're safe. I'd die for you."

"Kenshin, no need to go that far; I'm not that special."

"Yes, you are that special. That's the reason you caught my eye."

She blushed. "Thank you…"

"Thanks again, Megumi," Kenshin said, staring at her wrap the bandage around Kaoru's wrist.

"Kenshin, you never really told me what happened anyway."

"It's nothing, just an incident."

"Okay. Take a Tylenol for the wrist if it start hurting and put ice on it for the swelling."

"Okay. Thank you" she said as she walked out with Kenshin following.

"You're welcome."

Kenshin wrapped his jacket around kaoru as he walked her home.

"T-thanks for w-w-walking me home," she said, between shivers.

"No problem."

They stopped at the front of her door, looking in each others eyes.

"I'm really sorry about my ex showing up and ruining everything."

"No, you don't have to apologize for his ignorance." His hand clutched tighter around hers and you can hear him grinding his teeth. He was staring off into the distance. His grip loosened a little.

"Kenshin…" she squeezed his hand a little. He looked back into her eyes. She smiled a little. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." She stood up on tiptoe and lightly kissed his cheek.

He pulled her back into his arms and swooped down to capture her lips. She went limp in his arm and he pulled away. He looked at her. He was amused at the look on her face. Her cheeks were a deep red along with her lips. He smiled.

"Goodnight," he said as she stumbled away.

"Goodnight." He watched her walk into her dark house and flip on the hall light.


End file.
